


Интерлюдия. Туманная осень

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Шерлок Холмс: молодые годы [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я никогда не отличался склонностью к иллюзиям, но в наш своеобразный медовый месяц  мне стало казаться, что теперь всё пойдёт иначе".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Интерлюдия. Туманная осень

Волнения вчерашнего вечера совсем лишили меня сна. Я задремал лишь под утро, а когда проснулся и открыл глаза, то не мог понять, который час — туман за окном стоял сплошной пеленой. Право же, он показался мне символичным явлением. Принято говорить о неясном будущем, туманном будущем, а для меня это будущее сейчас сосредоточилось в ближайших — даже не часах, а минутах, когда мне предстояло спуститься вниз и встретиться лицом к лицу с Холмсом. Я жаждал этой встречи — и боялся её. 

Если бы не врачебная сознательность, ещё не окончательно потерянная, я бы выпил пару глоточков бренди — для храбрости и для успокоения расшалившихся нервов. Но будь у меня пациенты, я бы такое им не советовал. Это смешно, но даже под Майвандом я так не боялся. Что такое афганская пуля в сравнении с вполне вероятной возможностью, что Холмс уже успел пожалеть о вчерашнем разговоре? 

Брился я аккуратно, боясь порезаться от волнения. Ополоснув и вытерев лицо, я уставился на себя в зеркало поверх полотенца, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и я начну диалог со своим отражением. 

Судьба долго миловала меня и вот, когда я почти достиг тридцатилетнего рубежа, догнала и поразила в сердце — самым изощрённым образом. 

 

***

Лето пролетело незаметно. Холмс не скучал — у него хватало работы. Теперь, зная его лучше, я смог убедиться: он ничуть не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что иногда может распутать загадку, не выходя из комнаты. Особенно это касалось дел, с которыми к нему обращались инспектора Скотланд-Ярда, имевшие на руках и факты, и свидетельские показания — большой простор для логических выводов. Дважды за лето мы выезжали с Холмсом из Лондона в провинцию — разумеется, по делам. В такую чудесную погоду, вырвавшись из задымлённой столицы, совсем не хотелось соприкасаться с человеческими грехами и преступлениями, и даже мой азарт, который вспыхивал всякий раз, когда Холмс приглашал присоединиться к нему в расследованиях, немного утихал, стоило вдохнуть чудесного воздуха какой-нибудь йоркширской глубинки. В Бабвите по окончании дела я не выдержал и осторожно намекнул Холмсу, что в деревне имеются кое-какие достопримечательности: Дервентский мост и Церковь Всех Святых, где ещё местами сохранилась кладка двенадцатого века. Холмс был неравнодушен к древностям, так что я мог надеяться, что он согласится задержаться в Бабвите хотя бы на пару дней. Но два дня растянулись на целую неделю, и даже зарядившие дожди не прогнали нас в Лондон. Дождавшись, когда выглянет солнце, мы надевали сапоги и отправлялись мужественно месить грязь просёлочных дорог. Поля, сохранившиеся кое-где рощи, зелёные берега тихого Дервента — всё это даже Холмса заставило ненадолго забыть о преступном мире Лондона. Глядя на всплески и круги на воде, я мог только предаваться мечтам о рыбалке, понимая, что беспокойной натуре Холмса блуждание с удочкой вдоль берега вряд ли придётся по душе. 

Почувствовав к концу недели, что мой друг начал скучать, я первым предложил ему вернуться в Лондон. Работа работой, а по скрипке Холмс определённо истосковался. Он никогда не брал её с собой в дорогу, и мне начинало казаться, что в его истории о чудесном обретении Страдивариуса в антикварном магазине за смехотворную цену есть большая доля истины. Недельный отдых настроил Холмса на задумчивый лад: по вечерам он играл что-то незнакомое мне. В этой музыке было столько лирики; я решил, что мой друг привык ко мне и больше не прячет собственные сочинения. Обычно он играл их, когда оставался один в комнате, а мне удавалось лишь изредка подслушать. Когда Холмс однажды признался, что играл свою мелодию, на его лице отразилась такая комичная мрачность, что я еле удержался от улыбки. Ещё бы! Он так пестовал образ холодного логика, а его сочинения иногда звучали откровенно сентиментально… 

— Это ваше? — спросил я с надеждой.

— Что вы! — рассмеялся он. — Таланта я не лишён, но всё же не гений, как Берлиоз.

— Берлиоз? — не поверил я. — Этот гремящий оркестром мизантроп?

— У него есть прекрасные песни, ничуть не уступающие песням вашего любимого Мендельсона. 

— Не надо сравнивать, — весело возразил я. — Мендельсон — это святое. 

— Но почему именно он? — усмехнулся Холмс.

— А почему Вагнер? Разве можно объяснить разумом свои симпатии и привязанности?

— Туше. Ни объяснить, ни предугадать их появление, — он нахмурился, но тут же нервно проиграл пару аккордов, как будто ставил точку в разговоре. 

***

Три месяца я плыл по течению и был совершенно счастлив. Казалось, что лето и так коротко, и незачем портить прекрасные дни — всё равно они уйдут в небытие. К чему омрачать их ненужными раздумьями? А подумать стоило. В сущности, я ведь бездельничал — средств на жизнь мне вполне хватало, а роль спутника и летописца Холмса давала ощущение занятости, наполненности жизни. Он сказал, что не руководствовался соображениями пользы, когда приглашал меня присоединиться к нему. Я не мог не радоваться, но испытывал уколы совести. Для него работа была удовольствием, страстью, вдохновением, но при этом несла помощь людям — я уже не говорю о такой вещи, как презренный металл, без которого не проживёшь. Холмс иногда говаривал, что потребности у него скромные, и заработать на кусок хлеба с маслом он всегда сможет, даже если его профессия станет вдруг не нужна. Я не сомневался, что с его многочисленными талантами он не останется на мели. 

Не всегда я оказывался спутником Холмса в расследованиях. Случалось, он уходил из дома один, чтобы собрать нужные сведения или провести слежку. Это требовало вхождения в роль. Холмс долго гримировался у себя в спальне, а я размышлял, какой образ он создаст: пожилого джентльмена из высших слоёв общества, добропорядочного буржуа или простого мастерового? В зависимости от результата я мог догадаться, в какой район города занесёт Холмса очередное дело. И если из его спальни выходил грубый и оборванный тип, с давно немытой физиономией, лохматый и небритый — значит, мне предстояло провести несколько беспокойных часов, думая, всё ли благополучно с другом в городских трущобах?

Однажды в конце августа Холмс ушёл из дома с утра и не вернулся к ужину. На моей памяти это был первый подобный случай. Конечно, мой друг мог бы постоять за себя, и всё же неизвестность меня пугала — главным образом потому, что я просто не представлял себе, к кому обращаться в случае чего за помощью. Время приближалось к полуночи, а Холмс всё не появлялся. Я сидел в гостиной, заполненной табачным дымом и, кажется, выпил намного больше, чем обычно себе позволял. Когда газовый рожок уже еле мерцал сквозь серую завесу, я, наконец, открыл окно, впуская в комнату прохладный ночной воздух. В гостиной похолодало, но я не стал разжигать камин, а только закутался в плед, сидя так, чтобы держать в поле зрения часы. Мысли, от которых я так упорно отмахивался, вдруг разом нахлынули на меня. 

И начались мои ночные мучения с раздумий о работе. Я исправно читал медицинские журналы, чтобы не отстать от жизни, но как быть с практикой? Стэмфорд упорно зазывал в Бартс. Что мне мешало? Я представлял себе, как поутру стану уезжать в госпиталь. Без ложной скромности могу сказать, что я хороший врач и умелый хирург. Мне быстро удалось бы восстановить прежние навыки и добиться успеха. Разве не мой долг — вернуться к профессии? Но, перефразируя Августина, я иногда думал: «Господи, сделай меня вновь врачом, но только не сейчас». Заняться своим прямым делом означало бы лишиться возможности помогать Холмсу — хорошо, пусть не помогать! Какой из меня помощник? Но зачем-то ведь моё участие в расследованиях было ему необходимо. Он намекал, что для него важна дружеская поддержка. Я бы не слишком обольщался и принимал всё за чистую монету, если бы не одно обстоятельство: за целое лето я лишь единожды видел в руках Холмса шприц. Возможно, я приписывал себе несуществующие заслуги, но порой чувствовал свою ответственность за благополучие Холмса, хотя он никоим образом не уполномочивал меня становиться его врачом, нянькой или кем там ещё. Друзья порой оказываются связанными общим делом, и всё же у каждого остаётся изрядная доля своей собственной жизни. У меня не было семьи, не осталось родных, а все свои знакомства я бы с лёгкостью отринул, если бы понадобилось, ради друга. «Но просто ли друга?» — нередко думал я. 

Порой я ловил себя на том, что украдкой наблюдаю за Холмсом. Не просто наблюдаю, а любуюсь им. Я изучал его жесты, тончайшую игру настроений, отражающуюся в движениях губ и бровей. И боюсь, что когда он вскакивал и кидался к вешалке за пальто и шляпой, поторапливая меня своей коронной фразой «Игра началась!», моё сердце билось сильнее не только от предвкушения грядущих приключений и азарта. И что же мне было делать?

Посмотрев на часы, я почувствовал, как по позвоночнику моему поползла волна холода. Уже второй час. Если подумать, Холмс мог заночевать где угодно — например, в каких-нибудь меблированных комнатушках Ист-Энда, раз уж он изображал обитателя этой части города. Я пытался успокоить себя; встал и закрыл для начала окно, чтобы не дрожать хотя бы от ночного воздуха. Рискуя навлечь на себя утром неудовольствие миссис Хадсон, я растопил камин. Удивляюсь, как я не забыл открыть заслонку. От тепла меня разморило. Я клевал носом, вздрагивал и просыпался, когда мне казалось, что под окнами слышится цокот копыт или внизу открылась входная дверь.

Утром, часов в девять, миссис Хадсон растолкала меня — спящего у погасшего камина.

— Доктор, что это с вами? — с упрёком спросила она, указывая на бутылку и бокал на столике. — Вам телеграмма.

Я схватил жёлтый телеграфный бланк, вскрыл его, прочитал короткое «буду вечером» и издал глубокий вздох облегчения. 

— Это от Холмса, — пояснил я. — Он не ночевал сегодня дома.

— Вот оно что! Так вы беспокоились о нём? Решили: с ним что-то стряслось? А я думала, что он вернулся ночью. Уходил-то он через чёрный ход, как и полагается оборванцу, в которого вырядился. 

— Нет, он пишет, что будет только вечером. Конечно, я волновался за него. Сами понимаете, такой район — всякое может случиться. 

— Я уже давно подумываю освободить под его гардероб кладовку наверху. Уж эти его живописные лохмотья! Каждый раз приходится прожаривать их, чтобы он не нанёс в дом паразитов. — Ворча, миссис Хадсон удалилась, предупредив, что скоро накроет к завтраку. 

Мрачное настроение ночи сменилось у меня лихорадочным ожиданием. Я позавтракал и, хотя в телеграмме ясно было обозначено время возвращения Холмса, не решился выходить из дома и убил день на то, чтобы привести в порядок свои записки. Была у меня ещё одна рукопись — небольшой очерк с воспоминаниями об Афганской кампании, который я надеялся опубликовать хотя бы под псевдонимом. Я перечитывал текст, исправляя кое-какие шероховатости — вяло и без всякого энтузиазма. Конечно, я не выспался и чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. 

Часам к пяти я перебрался на диван. Холмс накануне оставил там небольшую книжицу — сборник стихов. Имя автора мне не говорило ровным счётом ничего. Положив подушки одну на другую, я улёгся, перелистывая страницы. То, что Холмс читает поэзию, однажды стало для меня открытием. И автор к тому же был из новомодных. Сам же я предпочитал лирике сухую прозу. 

 

Ленивым жёлтым мотыльком

Омнибус по мосту ползёт.

Прохожий тут и там снуёт,

Как мошкара пред огоньком.

 

Соломы золотом блестит

Вдоль пирса баржей караван.

Как шёлк, шафрановый туман

Укрыл береговой гранит, — 

прочитал я. 

 

Что ж, поэт (как бишь его? Уайльд?) неплохо передал осеннее настроение. С Темзой, правда, намудрил в третьей строфе. Захлопнув том, я сунул его под подушку и закрыл глаза. 

Я заснул так крепко, что ровным счётом ничего не слышал. И даже когда сообразил сквозь дрёму, что меня кто-то укрыл пледом, я не проснулся, а только недовольно повернулся носом к диванной спинке. 

Я стряхнул с себя сон окончательно, когда в комнате прибавили света, на плечо мне легла ладонь и я услышал голос Холмса.

— Уотсон, скоро ужин. 

Повернув голову, я открыл глаза. Холмс улыбался, склонившись надо мной.

— Вы вернулись! Наконец-то! — не удержался я от восклицания. 

Холмс был в халате, воротничок рубашки расстёгнут, влажные волосы зачёсаны назад. Он уже успел принять ванну и даже побрился. 

Ладонь с моего плеча он пока не убрал. Расхрабрившись, я накрыл её своей. 

— Слава богу, что вы в порядке. 

Он взглянул на меня, как мне показалось, с лёгким удивлением, непонятно чем вызванным, потом опустил глаза и осторожно высвободил пальцы.

— Почему же мне не быть в полном порядке? — усмехнулся он, выпрямившись. Отойдя к камину, он взял вишнёвую трубку, но так и не раскурил её. Мне показалось, что он просто хотел чем-то занять руки. — Моя вчерашняя вылазка ничем не грозила. Просто дело заняло больше времени, чем я рассчитывал. Я надеялся, что смогу закончить слежку и вернуться домой. Потом все почтовые отделения закрылись, а посреди ночи я бы не рискнул посылать Уиггинса с запиской. 

— Но спасибо, что послали утром телеграмму, — сказал я, садясь на диване. 

— За что? — небрежно пожал он плечами. — Уотсон, куда вы дели мою книгу?

— О! — рассмеялся я, доставая том из-под подушки и протягивая его Холмсу.

— Кажется, Уайльд вас не впечатлил, — хмыкнул он, забирая сборник стихов и ставя его на полку.

— Нет, не впечатлил, — ответил я с шутливо покаянной миной. — Миссис Хадсон уже конфисковала ваши живописные лохмотья? Она мечтала их поджарить, то есть прожарить.

Холмс рассмеялся.

— Живописным лохмотьям пришёл конец, увы. Как и парику.

— Да как же вы добрались до дома?

— В Ист-Энде, — пояснил Холмс, — у меня есть комната, куда я могу войти бродягой, а выйти — если не джентльменом, то хотя бы честным пролетарием. Хозяин мне кое-чем обязан. Благодаря мне он не попал на каторгу, так что всегда готов помочь и верен. Раза два это убежище очень меня выручало. 

О самом расследовании мой друг предпочитал не распространяться, и я не приставал с вопросами. Нет — значит, нет. За ужином мы говорили о совершенно посторонних вещах — да о том же импрессионизме. Право, в области искусства наши с Холмсом вкусы совершенно не совпадали. 

А потом Холмс захандрил. Началось всё с упорного молчания, и оно грозило затянуться. Первые числа сентября выдались тёплыми, и мне совершенно не хотелось сидеть в четырёх стенах. Даже пиликанье на скрипке казалось мне предпочтительнее непонятно чем вызванной мёртвой тишины. Одно радовало: кажется, Холмс не прикасался к кокаину. 

Вчера вечером я не выдержал, поднялся к себе, отпер ящик маленького бюро и достал чековую книжку. В начале июня мне повезло выиграть на скачках. Сумма была не такой уж значительной, но всё же я потратил деньги с умом, внеся плату вперёд за целое лето. Если Холмс и догадался, что я играл, то ничего не сказал и вида не подал. Сейчас наличности у меня оставалось немного, так что я собрался и, прежде чем отправиться в клуб, заехал в банк, где снял со счёта десять фунтов однофунтовыми билетами и ещё фунт взял мелочью. Конечно, я не собирался просаживать все эти деньги. На счету у меня оставалось не так уж много. Притом следовало уплатить миссис Хадсон в конце сентября, и ещё всякую мелочь по счетам. Люди, конечно, бывает, с выплатами тянут, но я не любил делать долги. 

В клубе я косился в сторону бильярдных столов, крепясь из последних сил, пока ко мне не подошёл капитан Аддерли и не предложил сыграть с ним партию. Я выиграл полгинеи — и дело пошло с переменным успехом. Аддерли — такой же азартный игрок, как и я. Мы сражались не на шутку, собрав вокруг стола зрителей. И когда пачка банкнот у меня пополнилась ещё тремя фунтами, мне стоило на этом остановиться. 

Взбудораженный бренди и почти опустошивший свой портсигар, я поддался соблазну помериться силами с непроверенным противником. Молодой человек играл по-крупному. Азарт ли мною двигал, или я оказался слишком падок на лесть, а тот начал разговор с похвалы моему стилю игры?..

Я возвращался домой, и в кармане у меня была только мелочь, а в чековой книжке не хватало ещё одного листа. Я ведь не делаю долгов. 

После подношения квартирной хозяйке оставалось думать, как протянуть на оставшуюся сумму. 

Даже проигрывая, я чувствовал ни с чем не сравнимое возбуждение: про такое говорят — «кровь кипит». А сейчас я недоумённо смотрел вокруг, словно курильщик опиума, выползший из притона на свет божий и не понимающий, какой сегодня день. 

Стыд жёг меня, но особенно не хотелось выслушивать логические выводы Холмса. Он-то, конечно, сейчас вскроет всю мою подноготную. Ужасно, просто ужасно — словно я какой-то нашкодивший ребёнок, ожидающий порки. 

Не взять ли кэб? До дома идти было недалеко, но чувствовал я себя разбитым и понимал, что если не успокоюсь немедленно, это может плохо кончиться. Неподалёку от перекрёстка я остановился у фонарного столба и опёрся об него рукой. Оставалось повернуть за угол — и вот уже Бейкер-стрит.

На крыльце мне пришла в голову спасительная мысль: час поздний, так что я могу с чистой, или относительно чистой, совестью подняться к себе в спальню и не заглядывать в гостиную. Холмс наверняка решит, что я просто дуюсь на его молчание, а значит, не станет со мной разговаривать и на утро сделает вид, что ничего не было. До завтрака я надеялся немного прийти в себя. 

Ступая осторожно, будто вор, я поднялся по лестнице на третий этаж, закрыл дверь и даже прислонился к ней спиной. 

А вот запирать её не следовало — это я понимал. Такого обычая у нас никогда не водилось. Быстрее раздеться и лечь — единственный выход. Уже в сорочке и халате, я подошёл к окну и задёрнул шторы. Стыд смешивался со страхом остаться без средств. Этот страх когда-то терзал мою покойную матушку. Тот же страх мой несчастный брат топил в алкоголе. Нелогично? Конечно нелогично. Я бы даже сказал, болезненно. 

К горлу подступала тошнота. Боже мой, почему я не смог остановиться? Почему? А тот молодчик попросту воспользовался моим состоянием — он стоял поодаль и наблюдал, и видел, кого он соблазняет сыграть на большую ставку. 

Стук в дверь заставил меня вздрогнуть. 

— Я уже собирался лечь, — выглянув в небольшую щель, пробормотал я. 

Холмс, видимо, даже не помышлял о сне, пока меня не было. Правда, он избавился от воротничка и облачился в любимый серый халат. 

— Дайте мне, пожалуйста, вашу чековую книжку, Уотсон, и пойдёмте в гостиную, — спокойный и негромкий голос заставил покраснеть. 

О чём тут спорить? Всё равно я проиграю уже во второй раз за вечер. Достав чековую книжку из кармана пиджака, я поплёлся за Холмсом вниз. 

— Хотите чаю? 

Я задумался. А Холмс забрал несчастное и похудевшее на пару листков свидетельство моего позора и запер в ящике своего стола. 

— Думаю, что так будет лучше, — сказал он.

— Разве? — вяло спросил я, садясь в кресло.

— Прежде чем попросить у меня свою чековую книжку, вы подумаете, а стоит ли? 

Я смотрел на пламя спиртовки под чайником и думал, что, наверное, это выход. 

— Уотсон, не мне вас осуждать или читать нотации, — мягко улыбнулся Холмс. — В некотором роде мы с вами — товарищи по несчастью.

Только вот в моём случае можно обойтись более простыми методами.

— Много? — наконец-то вопрос был задан.

— О да, — вздохнул я, называя сумму. 

— Вы просто отчаянный малый, мой дорогой доктор, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Ну, полно, не горюйте. Вы переживаете по поводу платы миссис Хадсон, вероятно? 

— Ещё бы! — буркнул я. 

— Я внесу за двоих. 

— Ну уж нет! — воскликнул я, глядя на друга со смесью возмущения, стыда и благодарности. 

— Почему же нет? 

Холмс придвинул своё кресло к моему и сел совсем рядом. Он смотрел на меня с лёгкой усмешкой, но она ничуть не задевала. Это особая усмешка — так смотрят на очень близкого человека, которому готовы простить его небольшие слабости. Главное ведь совсем в другом. 

— Давайте будем рассуждать логически. Когда мы бываем в ресторанах, вы платите за себя сами. При этом, если не брать во внимание ваши приступы страсти к игре, вы человек экономный и бережливый, — говорил Холмс. — Вы бы предпочли кухню миссис Хадсон, но составляете мне компанию. 

— Не утешайте меня, — попросил я. — И кроме того, когда мы посещаем концерты, билеты на двоих обычно берёте вы. Так что логика тут не поможет. 

Холмс вдруг весело рассмеялся. 

— Дружище Уотсон, — он тронул меня за плечо. — Я вас понимаю, и вашу щепетильность тоже. Но нужна ли она? 

— Наверное…

— Нет, — он покачал головой.

— Спасибо, — вздохнул я. 

— Зачем вы благодарите? — он сказал это шёпотом, но со странной горячностью. 

Тяжесть, давившая мне на грудь, не поддавалась описанию. Готов ли я был к такому повороту? Кажется, я нашёл отклик тем чувствам, что старался скрывать. И что теперь делать?

— Господи, какой же я трус. 

Что уж тут… И так я дошёл до ручки. Закрыв лицо ладонями, я сгорбился в кресле. 

— Какой же я трус, — повторил я. 

И тут Холмс обнял меня за плечи.

— Не больше, чем я сам, — шепнул он. 

Меня слегка качнуло вперёд, я привалился к нему, улыбаясь и смаргивая непрошенные слёзы, благо лица моего он не мог видеть. Я не знал, как всё повернётся, но, кажется, сейчас я переживал самый счастливый момент в своей жизни. Минуту, две или больше мы сидели так — я не знаю. Наверное, ни одно наслаждение в мире не может сравниться с теплом объятий человека, которого ты любишь. И не важно, как любишь — мучила ли страсть или неразделённая нежность. Больше не болело и не мучило. 

Звук булькающей воды вывел нас из оцепенения. Мы вскочили; Холмс, смеясь, потушил спиртовку. Какой тут чай? Мы вновь обнялись и застыли посреди гостиной. Сердце у меня заколотилось, ударяясь в грудную клетку Холмса. 

— Не будем торопиться, — сказал он тихо, почти шёпотом. — Ведь незачем, правда? — Не знаю, понял ли он моё молчание правильно, но продолжил: — Вы же знаете, какой я эгоист, Уотсон. — Я улыбнулся. — И собственник. Я ещё успею вас утомить. — Его ладонь коснулась моих волос, и дышать мне вдруг стало легче, и сердце выровняло ритм. — И сейчас я думаю, как эгоист, но позвольте мне сохранить этот вечер в памяти именно таким. Впервые в жизни я обнимаю человека, которого люблю. 

Поцелуй был совсем коротким, но он утешал, как глоток прохладной воды истомившегося от зноя человека. 

— Джон, — шепнул Холмс. Непередаваемая интонация. Если я попытаюсь описать её, то неизбежно впаду в гордость — ведь она предназначалась мне, а я был совершенно её недостоин. Так произносят «Ты есмь». Мы даже не смогли пожелать друг другу спокойной ночи. Чего мне только стоило уйти к себе! 

И вот на следующее утро я робел как мальчишка, стоя у двери спальни и никак не решаясь открыть её. Ещё немного, и я бы просто прислонился без сил к косяку. Так нельзя! Резко выдохнув, я распахнул дверь, выскочил в коридор и оторопел: Холмс стоял у самой лестницы, подпирая плечом стену и засунув руки в карманы халата.

— Как вы долго, Уотсон! Я уже не мог больше ждать вас внизу. — Глаза его смеялись, и ноги сами понесли меня к нему. 

 

***

Мы лежали в спальне Холмса, на его узкой кровати, тесно прижавшись друг к другу и укрывшись одеялом. Холмс попросил у меня разрешения закурить, я лёг чуть пониже, чтобы ему было удобнее. 

Холмс не хотел убирать руку с моих плеч, он передал мне папиросу и чиркнул спичкой. Сделав одну затяжку, я вернул папиросу ему, и вот уже с наших губ исчез вкус друг друга, перебитый табачным дымом. Холмс неторопливо дымил, а у меня появилось время подумать над странностями жизни. При всей разрозненности мысли складывались в удивительно стройную картину.

В размышлениях своих я готов был уподобиться царю Соломону, который не понимал трёх вещей и не постигал четвёртую. Мысли порождались ощущениями. Мне нравилось, как Холмс обнимает меня за плечи — в этом жесте я чувствовал гармонию, успокоение и долю удовлетворённости счастливого собственника, которая мне почему-то льстила. 

Я чуть приподнял голову, глядя, как Холмс затягивается, выпускает тонкую струйку дыма, почти не глядя, но безошибочно отводит руку в сторону, чтобы стряхнуть пепел с сигареты в керамическую плошку на прикроватной тумбе. 

— Хорошо, — прошептал он, и это был голос абсолютно довольного жизнью человека. 

И вслед за ним я тоже был готов это признать. 

Мы разделись, хотя бы до кальсон, только перед тем, как лечь в постель. Холмс внимательно посмотрел на шрам у меня на плече, и мне почему-то подумалось, что сейчас он поцелует его. Я даже невольно задержал дыхание на мгновенье, когда моё предчувствие оправдалось. 

Воспоминания заставляли меня закрывать глаза — не от стыда, а словно таким образом я ещё глубже прятал их в своей душе. За всю жизнь я не получал столько ласки и любви, сколько за двадцать минут нашей торопливой близости за запертыми дверями. Торопливой — не потому, что мы боялись, а потому что оба не могли больше ждать. 

Я вспомнил невольно свои прошлые связи. О нет, я никогда не считал себя развратником и охотником за юбками — так поступали все приличные мужчины вокруг. И я гордился, что слежу за здоровьем и за тем, чтобы не причинить какой-либо вред случайным и неслучайным любовницам. И если я и сожалел о чём-то сейчас, то о своей слепоте, ибо слишком понимал теперь разницу. Я был как все, соблюдал видимые приличия, при этом погрязая в грехах. А теперь, согрешив с точки зрения общепринятой морали, я наконец-то узнал, что значит любить. 

Папироса у Холмса уменьшилась наполовину. Я позаимствовал её, чтобы ещё раз вдохнуть спасительный дым. Сизый столбик пепла еле держался, и я стряхнул его в плошку, потянувшись через Холмса, я стряхнул его в пепельницу. 

— Затушите, если не будете больше, — сказал Холмс, и я ткнул окурком в пепельницу. 

Ладонь друга мягко легла мне на спину, он приподнял голову и уткнулся губами в мои волосы. Я не мог не поцеловать его в ответ. Губы после папиросы немного жгло, или же я искусал их недавно в гостиной, стараясь не кричать. 

Всё же мы оба немного утомились, поэтому, пользуясь запертыми дверями — ещё раньше Холмс категорически заявил миссис Хадсон, что нас ни для кого нет дома, без всяких исключений, — мы немного поспали, и пробуждение моё было ознаменовано чудесным признанием Холмса, что впервые в его жизни он спал с кем-то в одной постели. 

 

***

Я ожидал, что для нас настанет период опьянения, но Холмс даже в этом не изменял своей методичности: получается, что наши отношения он ставил на одну доску с работой, без которой жить не мог. Это в остальном он позволял себе безалаберность. 

То, как Холмс пытался упорядочить нашу интимную жизнь, меня странно забавляло. И то, как он осторожно, едва ли не применяя тактические приёмы, постепенно склонял меня к полной близости, собираясь окончательно овладеть мной, хотя я совершенно не был против — сам не знаю почему. 

Определённо, у Холмса порывы страсти сочетались с периодами подъёма в делах, но он всегда следил, не слишком ли я устал после нашего очередного приключения. Он всегда заранее подготавливал наши маленькие «каникулы», как я это называл, заботясь, чтобы никто не мог помешать, а в остальные дни мы, поддавшись порывам, ограничивались взаимными ласками. Привычка Холмса курить после испытанного удовольствия передалась и мне. Мы устраивались у него в спальне, курили, выпуская дым в потолок, разговаривая обо всём и ни о чём, как всякие влюблённые, и оба были веселы и удивительно молоды — во всяком случае, я себя таковым чувствовал. 

«Каникулы» были названы так недаром. Холмс пускался во всяческие эксперименты, и хотя их объектом оказывался я, жалкие понятия о приличиях, жившие ещё в моей голове, сметались его почти мальчишеским задором и восторгом, с которым он наблюдал, как почтенный отставной хирург теряет под ним остатки рассудка — если, конечно, наша позиция позволяла ему наблюдать за моим лицом. И когда он обмякал на мне, тяжело дыша, я ощущал не только его довольство и любовь, но и доверие.

 

***

Я никогда не отличался склонностью к иллюзиям, но в наш своеобразный медовый месяц мне стало казаться, что теперь всё пойдёт иначе. В середине октября в делах Холмса внезапно наступила пауза. Сентябрь выдался насыщенным, хотя мой друг и ворчал, что за большую часть дел он взялся исключительно из-за глупого гуманизма, а не потому, что они представляли какой-то особый интерес. Он мог ворчать сколько угодно, мог называть себя глупцом — видимо, глупость заставляла его носиться по всему Лондону, не есть и не спать, когда он пытался помочь одной почтенной вдове в поисках пропавшего завещания, или глупость заставила его поехать на ночь глядя в Хоршем ради того, чтобы осмотреть комнату, послать одну лишь телеграмму и тем самым спасти человека от виселицы. У меня сохранились заметки об этих и других делах, хотя Холмс категорически запрещал мне писать на их основе рассказы. 

Однажды с утра я застал друга в приподнятом настроении и поначалу обрадовался, что у него появилось дело. Но оказалось, ничуть не бывало, и оживление Холмса заставило меня насторожиться. А когда за завтраком он почти не притронулся к еде, я почувствовал, что рухнул с небес на землю — и приложился крепко. 

Может быть, теперь я вглядывался в него более пристально или же знал его лучше, но состояние его под кокаином казалось мне неестественным и поэтому пугающим. 

— Это правда необходимо? — спросил я вечером, когда он, ничуть меня не стесняясь, сделал себе очередной укол.

— Ах, боже мой, Уотсон, — отмахнулся он, — к чему впадать в панику? Мне просто смертельно скучно.

— Вы не знаете, чем себя занять? Помнится, вы собирались ставить какой-то опыт? 

— Пустое. Вы же писатель в какой-то мере. Вы понимаете слово «смертельно»? — он резко развернулся в крутящемся кресле и посмотрел на меня. Зрачки были расширены, и глаза казались тёмными. 

— В теории, — ответил я мрачно.

— И тем не менее… — Холмс вскочил и зашагал по комнате. — Представьте себе поэта… Хотя, Уотсон, к чему представлять кого-то? Даже вы, когда пишете, наверняка временами чувствуете вдохновение? 

— Даже я… Допустим, какой-то определённый подъём. 

— Подъём…. Это не то слово. Вдохновение, озарение! — Он сделал широкий жест, и рукав халата заслонил на мгновение газовый светильник перед моими глазами, как будто мимо пролетела какая-то птица. — Поэт может заставить себя сесть за стол и писать — по строчке, по две строчки в день, может заставить себя править написанное, но всё равно — он жизнь отдаст за час, за несколько минут вдохновения. Уотсон, это невозможно сравнить ни с чем! Это невозможно описать! 

— Готов поверить, — ответил я. — Хотя бы что такое азарт, я знаю. Но если уж говорить о поэтах, то и графоманы знакомы с вдохновением — боюсь, ничем не замутнённым. А вот гениям есть что терять. 

Холмс перестал расхаживать по комнате, застыл напротив меня и рассмеялся. 

— Вы, конечно, ублажили моё самолюбие, мой друг. Но, право же, не стоит так беспокоиться по поводу широко используемого стимулятора. 

— Я не стану беспокоиться, если вы сможете поклясться, что сначала вспоминаете о скуке, а потом о кокаине, а не наоборот. 

— Но разве я прибегаю к нему, когда работаю? 

— Нет, — согласился я, думая меж тем, что завтрашний день покажет, просто ли это скука или что-то иное. 

Новое утро не принесло никаких улучшений. Период возбуждения к полудню сменился апатией. Я пытался вытащить Холмса на прогулку, пользуясь приличной погодой, но он только отмахнулся, и тогда я сам вышел немного пройтись, а когда вернулся, мой друг опять расхаживал по гостиной. Он пытался чем-то занять себя: немного поиграл на скрипке, что-то писал в тетради, сидя за письменным столом, но потом вырвал листы и сжёг их в пепельнице. Вечером Холмс ненадолго уединился у себя в спальне, а когда вышел, то уселся с ногами в кресло, обхватив колени. Взгляд его был направлен в одну точку, и он словно прислушивался к чему-то. Подойдя, я тронул его за плечо, и он вздрогнул — вернее сказать, его передёрнуло от моего прикосновения. 

После минуты мучительной внутренней борьбы врач во мне победил.

— Что с вами? — спросил я.

Холмс посмотрел на меня, и в его взгляде мелькнуло понимание.

— Не принимайте на свой счёт, — сказал он тихо. — Кажется, я немного переборщил. 

— Что вы чувствуете? — я присел на корточки, глядя на него.

— Как будто меня кто-то трогает. Или что-то ползает по коже. 

Я очень осторожно взял его за запястье. 

— У вас учащённый пульс. Он обычно немного выше нормы, а сейчас совсем частит. У вас нет ощущения, что сердце… как бы сказать… трепещет? 

Холмс кивнул. 

— Это пройдёт, — поморщился он, и я разжал пальцы. 

Заняв своё кресло, я смотрел, как он сидит — неподвижно, закрыв глаза, — и думал, грешным делом, что может, на сей раз он возьмётся за ум.

— Вы так и будете сверлить меня взглядом? — зло выдавил Холмс. — Пересядьте хотя бы за письменный стол. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, только не волнуйтесь, — пробормотал я, выполняя его требование.

Прибавив света в рожке, я посмотрел на открытую тетрадь с начатым рассказом, обмакнул перо в чернильницу…

— А карандашом нельзя? 

— А дышать мне можно? Или это тоже мешает? — я не выдержал. 

— Дайте мне плед. — Холмс помолчал, ожидая моей реакции, а потом прибавил: — Пожалуйста. 

— Вам холодно? 

Взяв с дивана плед, я подошёл к Холмсу. Ветер в наши окна не дул, а от камина приятно плыл жар. Я себя прекрасно чувствовал в халате поверх рубашки. 

— Меня знобит, — отозвался Холмс всё тем же раздражённым тоном.

Он немного подался вперёд, и я осторожно накрыл его пледом. Когда я попытался поправить края, Холмс издал невнятное восклицание, и я оставил его в покое. Он сам закутался в плед, став похожим на странное существо в клетчатом коконе. 

Вернувшись к письменному столу, я взял карандаш и, чтобы чем-то занять себя, принялся вычитывать написанное, делая пометки. Поглядывая на часы, я начинал подумывать, что в таком положении у Холмса наверняка уже затекли ноги, когда он наконец спустил их на пол. Постепенно он начал шевелиться в кресле, всё так же кутаясь в клетчатую ткань, а потом встал, перешёл на диван и улёгся лицом к спинке. 

Я двигался как можно тише, что при моей хромоте не так-то просто. Осторожно передвинул кресло поближе к дивану. Оно чуть скрипнуло подо мной. Я уже ожидал очередного нагоняя, но Холмс никак не отреагировал на мои поползновения.

— Что я говорил вам вчера? — спросил он тихо. — Мы, кажется, спорили?

Для меня не было новостью, что свои речи под кокаином он помнит плохо.

— Вы говорили, что когда работаете, испытываете вдохновение, которого вам не хватает в периоды простоя, — ответил я. — А кокаин даёт такое ощущение. 

— Если бы. 

— Тогда зачем? 

— Это, конечно, всего лишь обманка, но я не знаю, чем заполнить пустоту. Хорошо быть обычным, усреднённым человеком, Уотсон. 

Я только хмыкнул.

— А ведь я ничуть не покривил душой, и в моих словах нет иронии. Обычный человек способен найти в жизни счастье и видит пути к его достижению. 

— Мой друг, вы говорите какие-то странные вещи, и я вас не совсем понимаю, если честно. 

— «Нам больно всякое сравнение самих себя с конечным», — пробормотал Холмс.

— Кто это сказал? — я положил ладонь ему на плечо, и он не стряхнул мою руку.

— Блёз Паскаль. 

— Это тот, который утверждал, что единственное предназначение человека — мыслить? Но он считал воображение опасным и суетным, если я не ошибаюсь? Когда-то я читал «Мысли», пытаясь продраться через плетение словес. Вы же часто говорите, что тем же инспекторам как раз не хватает воображения. — Холмс неопределённо хмыкнул. — Да, я не одобряю пессимистичных философов. 

— Назовите мне причины для оптимизма в таком случае. 

Холмс вытянул ноги, а я встал и поправил плед, как следует укрыв его.

— Вы так и будете общаться со спинкой дивана? — спросил я.

Холмс не обернулся, я присел к нему на диван и пощупал руки под пледом — они были ледяными. 

— Оптимизм, мне кажется, это готовность увидеть шанс изменить что-то к лучшему. А вообще к чёрту философию, — сказал я, принимаясь растирать ему ладони по очереди. 

Холмс дышал часто и поверхностно, и его не покидала всё та же скованность. 

— Не лечь ли вам повыше? — задал я скорее риторический вопрос.

Приподняв Холмса вместе с подушкой, я сел на диван и уложил его голову себе на колени. Он опять согнул ноги и укутался в плед, а я не мог понять, больно ли ему, холодно или, может быть, стыдно. Я принялся гладить его плечи — вначале осторожно, но он не протестовал, и я теснее прижал его к себе. 

— Не знаю, как объяснить, — тихо произнёс Холмс.

Я понял, что он говорит о своём состоянии. 

— Как есть, как вы чувствуете. 

— Работа придаёт мне уверенности.

— В себе?

— Нет, в окружающем. Я, конечно, имею дело с такими вещами, об исчезновении которых мечтал бы любой здравомыслящий человек… 

— Стань вы врачом, в диагностике вам бы не было равных, — сказал я. 

— Если бы я сказал, что жалею об излишней либеральности брата, который не навязывал мне своё мнение в выборе жизненного пути, я бы покривил душой, — усмехнулся он. — И, кажется, я приношу определённую пользу своей профессией.

— Несомненно! — горячо поддержал я. 

— Как вы думаете, мне простительно иногда чувствовать себя художником, которому предложили покрасить стены, вместо того чтобы расписать их? 

— Конечно, мой друг. 

— Когда мне нечем занять свой мозг, я начинаю испытывать неуверенность. 

— В чём?

Он только передёрнул плечами и помотал головой. Мне оставалось лишь предполагать. Я вспомнил, что в периоды простоя, если Холмс, бывало, описывал мне случайных прохожих, он видел намного больше тёмных подробностей их жизни, чем в хорошие дни. Будь он мизантропом по натуре, это бы только прибавляло ему уверенности в собственной правоте. Но мизантропом он не был. Сомневаюсь, что кому-либо доставит удовольствие ловить людей на лжи, видеть их скрытые пороки.

— Вы другой, — сказал Холмс. — Вас тянет к людям. 

— Когда я только вернулся из Афганистана, — начал я, погладив Холмса по волосам, — меня не покидало неприятное ощущение, сродни тому, что описал По, которого вы как-то раскритиковали, в рассказе «Человек толпы». Меня тянуло к людям не потому, что я жаждал общения с ними, совсем нет. Однако когда я шёл по улице, порой возникало ощущение, что встречные аккуратно меня огибают, и я всё равно оставался один среди людей. Когда вы стали моим другом, это чувство исчезло. 

Он выпростал из-под пледа немного потеплевшие руки и сжал мою ладонь. 

— Вам не холодно? — спросил я.

— Нет. Перестаньте меня жалеть.

— Холмс, вы умнейший человек из всех, кого я знаю, но иногда вы бываете таким болваном. Я вас не жалею. Я вас люблю. 

Ответа я не ждал и даже не питал скрытых надежд. Может, и не лучшее я выбрал время для признаний. Холмс молчал, но я почувствовал, что он расслабился и стал поглаживать мне руку. 

— Вы останетесь со мной на ночь? — спросил он.

— Конечно, мой друг. 

— Тогда я пойду к себе, — сказал он, поднимаясь и всё так же кутаясь в плед. 

Чтобы не вызывать лишних вопросов у хозяйки, я для видимости постелил себе на диване, забрал из своей спальни подушку, запер двери и ушёл в спальню к Холмсу. 

 

***

— Который час? — пробормотал Холмс, пошевелившись рядом со мной. 

Я, ложась вчера, оставил свои часы на тумбочке. В темноте пришлось чиркнуть спичкой и осветить циферблат.

— Шесть. 

Холмс перебрался через меня, зажёг свечу на столе и отправился в туалетную комнату, а я пока что прикрыл его место одеялом, чтобы не остыло.

Судя по темноте, за окнами стоял густой туман, и рассвета придётся ждать долго. 

Потом настал черёд Холмса греть мне место.

— Может, я пойду к себе? — спросил я, вернувшись, подошёл к окну и попытался хоть что-то разглядеть на улице. 

— Зачем? В восемь я выгоню вас на диван, — усмехнулся он. 

— В гостиной холодно.

— Если вы сейчас же не ляжете в постель, я тоже замёрзну.

Я решил, что в восемь растоплю в гостиной камин и сделаю вид, что бдел там всю ночь. Поёжившись, я поспешил нырнуть обратно под одеяло.

— Мы играем с огнём, — сказал я.

— К чёрту. Я болен, а вы мой врач. Кроме того, вы всю ночь мужественно промучились за стенкой. 

— Так и ревматизм заработать недолго, — проворчал я.

Повозившись, мы устроились на узкой кровати. Холмс не хотел вспоминать вчерашнее, но по его насмешкам и подтруниваниям я понял, что сегодня, кажется, шприц он в руки не возьмёт. 

Мы немного поспали — точнее, я только подремал, а потом осторожно, стараясь не разбудить Холмса, прокрался в гостиную в обнимку с подушкой. Растопив камин углём, оставшимся в ведёрке со вчерашнего вечера, я полежал на диване, создавая видимость ночного присутствия, потом отпер дверь и уселся в кресле. 

Стоило миссис Хадсон появиться на пороге, как я тут же приложил палец к губам, призывая к тишине. 

— Что вы тут делаете, доктор? — прошептала наша хозяйка. — Вы спали на диване?

— Мистеру Холмсу нездоровилось. Но вы не волнуйтесь, ничего страшного.

— Ничего страшного, а вам пришлось ночевать в гостиной? Но вижу, камин вы уже растопили. Что ж, когда понадоблюсь, зовите. 

— Благодарю вас, обязательно. 

Забрав из спальни Холмса плед, я закутался, как давеча он. Непроглядная мгла за окнами меня не удручала — она, скорее, гармонировала с моим настроением. Я не мог объяснить себе, чего так боюсь — по мнению моих коллег, кокаин вполне безопасен. Но я не мог считать безопасным вещество, которое меняет натуру человека, заставляет его то впадать в самоуверенность, то мучиться чувством вины. Это слишком напоминало мне то, как вёл себя мой несчастный брат, когда порок только начал завладевать им. 

— Вы так и будете мёрзнуть в кресле? — раздался из спальни недовольный голос Холмса. 

Усмехнувшись, я покинул свой пост и заглянул в спальню.

— Сами отправили меня нести вахту. 

— А вы и рады! — буркнул Холмс.

Он по-прежнему лежал у самой стенки, оставляя мне половину кровати. Мне оставалось только занять её.

— Наконец-то, — не прекращалось ворчание, так не вязавшееся с тем, что Холмс обнял меня, заботливо подтыкая одеяло. 

Кажется, это ворчание означало своеобразную попытку извиниться. Холмс так тесно прижался ко мне, что кровать вдруг перестала быть узкой, а вчерашнее казалось не столь трагичным. Будучи в любви новообращённым, я крепко держался за свою веру — в Холмса, в себя, в будущее — сколь бы оно не длилось, и не собирался терять ни часа, ни минуты.


End file.
